


They'll mourn your death

by Bahar1182



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Bottom Loki (Marvel), Daddy Issues, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Protective Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahar1182/pseuds/Bahar1182
Summary: Keep out the StarsTurn out the lightsThis little world is yours tonightLoki finds himself in a place where he needs help, but there's only one person who could help him and Loki doesn't want to ask them for it.That's when he meets a somehow familiar stranger.
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki
Kudos: 26





	They'll mourn your death

**Author's Note:**

> This is just Grandmaster being Loki's sugar daddy, basically.

It didn't take Loki that long to regret moving out of the Borson house. Sure, it was what he always wanted and he loved the freedom, but he wasn't ready for the responsibilities. He wanted to move out as soon as he turned 18, but he was also smart enough to know he couldn't do that without Odin's help. He found a job and saved enough to rent a very, _very_ small apartment in another city. He was 19 when he finally moved out. But he was the happiest he had ever been.

For the first month at least.

He didn't think managing money would be that hard. His natural ability to piss people off didn't really help with him having a stable job. So he was in so much trouble.

If he wanted to keep his apartment he had to drop out of the university, but if he wanted to stay in the university moving to a new apartment probably wouldn't help that much. He considered calling his mother many times... but he just couldn't. In those 11 months of living on his own, he had called her maybe five times and had never answered when she called him.

So instead of doing things rationally, he decided to leave everything to the drunk Loki. Because _that_ was a good idea! He walked to a bar and ordered a really cheap drink. Sure it tasted like shit, but it had enough alcohol in it and he hoped someone would buy him a drink.

And someone did.

He looked at the guy who sat next to him and ordered two drinks. He was... old, older than Loki would consider flirting with. But Loki couldn't really _tell_ how old he was. Definitely above 40, though. He was taller than Loki and his big hands were already making their ways toward Loki. "Say, uh, sweet cheeks. You come here often?" Their drinks were ready and he smiled as he handed Loki his drink.

Loki smiled back. "Not really. This place isn't really my style, but I needed a drink." He stared at the man for a while. "How about you?"

"Me? Uh, I don't really like bars. But I also wanted a drink and, uh, was lucky enough to meet you here." Loki decided he kinda liked the guy. He felt ridiculously overpowered by him, but it wasn't bad.

"Say, haven't we met before? You look familiar." He didn't even wait for Loki's answer. "Oh, how rude of me! I forgot to, uh, to introduce myself. I'm En Dwi. And who... who might you be?" The name sounded familiar. Too familiar, actually. But he didn't want to acknowledge that.

"Loki."

En Dwi repeated. "Loki... what a, what a majestic name. Finish your drink and I'll get you another one. It's not that often when you see someone this pretty by accident." He winked and Loki laughed.

He turned to his drink. It was blue. But not like a nice shade of blue, a sparkly, freaky looking blue. There could be drugs in it. _'Fuck it'_ He just wanted to stop feeling worried about everything. He just wanted to let go.

They kept drinking for hours. The world was spinning. Loki heard someone laughing in the distance. Their voice sounded an awful lot like himself.

They had left the bar after the third drink. En Dwi drow them to an expensive-looking hotel and get them even more drinks. Now Loki was sitting on his lap, his back against his chest and his neck exposed to En Dwi's teeth. "Oh! I, uh, I think I remember you. You're Borson's second son, aren't you? You know, I... I remember the last time I saw you. You wouldn' let go of your mom. Cute little thing! But, uh, look at you now..."

Loki didn't remember when he had gotten naked. But there were fingers on his skin, around his neck, between his legs. "So pretty."

Loki laughed and turned around to put his hands around En Dwi's neck. "Are you going to fuck your friend's son?" It earned a chuckle from En Dwi. "Friend? You can't call Odin a _friend_. He's a good, uh, business rival though. And you know... I would love to fuck the shit out of you!" 

And then there was 'pain'. So much pain... and Loki enjoyed it. He enjoyed every touch and bite and all the dirty words En Dwi was throwing at him. Why was he sad? He didn't have to feel sad when he felt so _full_! This was one of the reasons he didn't go back to Odin. He enjoyed whoring around(as Odin once said, A+ parenting) and having fun. While Odin cared too much about his reputation. And he didn't like the fact that Loki was gay. He never said it out loud, but it was clear he didn't want others to find out.

"Come on, are you getting ol- AH!" En Dwi laughed at the loud moan. "What was that honey? I, uh, I was taking it slow so I wouldn't hurt you. But you want that, uh, don't you? You're a little pain slut, aren't you?"

Loki had no idea why he was so turned on, but he dug his nail in en Dwi's back and moaned loudly. If En Dwi wasn't holding back, he didn't have to either.

Loki was a mess. It took him so long to catch his breath and even after that, he didn't have the energy to move. En Dwi laughed and lay down next to him. "you seem like you enjoyed yourself." Loki just smiled.

"Tell you, uh, tell you what. You said you were looking for a new home, didn't you? I could, uh, I could take you home."

"I'm not a puppy."

"You sounded like one." En Dwi laughed again, but he seemed serious. "Why not? You get to live somewhere rent-free _and_ enjoy this all the time."

Loki chuckled. He hated that he was considering it. Why not? "So I'm a real whore then."

 _"My_ whore. But that doesn't sound right. I prefer seeing you as my, uh, my sugar baby. Or something. How about that?"

How weird. Three years ago he thought he could easily grow up to rule over his father's company. He could be a literal emperor. But his dreams were destroyed when he found out he was adopted. Odin would never give up his beloved company to someone he doesn't share blood with. No matter how much Thor didn't want it.

And now he was going to be En Dwi Gast's sugar baby. But maybe, just _maybe_ , it wasn't that much of a bad idea. He could already see Odin's face when he finds out about this. Maybe it could be worth it.

"Give me some time to think about it..."

Still, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I gonna write other chapters? Yes.  
> Do I know when I will? No.


End file.
